Diamond in the Rough
by otukogirl2005
Summary: Logan is just asked to save the world but can he when he's alone and doesn't know himself?
1. Default Chapter

Diamond in the Rough

  


It was early Friday morning when that old man woke me up telepathically, shouting that a mutant was on the loose. I growled warningly but was finally convinced when the others started to make a racket. There was no way I could go back to sleep. Especially with those nightmares reoccurring repetitively, like a broken record, in my head. Jesus...that grinning face, the thick blood on his hands and claws. To make it worse, it was me, a reflection of me at least. The voice woke me up before anything else could wake me up.

I got out of bed, stretching out my weary limbs. I practiced popping out my claws. Oh yeah. I haven't introduced myself. The name's Logan. I'm a mutant or whatever you can call. These claws are razor-sharp and adamantium made, the strongest known metal alloy ever made. My mutant powers? Accelerated healing and hypersensitive senses. In other words, I'm a hunter that can heal pretty quickly.

Unfortunately these did not come without consequences, this particulary pertains to the adamantium claws I have. That damned Wraith put thse metal things into my body and somehow attached them to my bones, including my skull, protecting them. (Guess this gives the saying, 'can't you get it though your thick skull?' a whole new meaning). That's why I'm invincible. Almost. Juggernut is probably ahead of me in that category.

Anyways, I headed downstairs with X-Man costume on and all that. The first person to walk by was Spike, Storm's nephew. His tall but lean frame served its purpose whenever he would go skate boarding. The body weight was not too heavy nor too light. Too bad the kid skates a lot rather than do his homework.

He yawned, stretching his arms out and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His white t-shirt wsa hanging out, making him look untidy, but that didn't concern me. What concerned me was the strange look on Charles' face when I got to the cerebro room. It was taut and heavily lined as if he ws trying to overburn his brain. However, the eyes were as sharp and wistful as ever and I unknowningly let out a silent gasp when I saw them. Deep pools of blackness enveloped me and I was lost in the darkness.

His voice brought me back to reality, "Logan, Scott, Jean, and the rest of you...I want all of you to go to Athens. Now."

I raised an eyebrow at Charles, puzzling at his attitude and his sudden declarationg of our departure. The other kids were protesting too, saying its only 2 in morning, a _Saturday _ morning.

"Professor Xavier, it's early!!" They would say or "Why di we have to?" As patient as ever, the old man waited in his wheelchair, his fingertips touching their opposites, until the protests subsided. Then he continued, although his voice was slightly breaking, "I had a dream last night. Of the one called Apocalypse. He told me that we were to be the first ones to go. The mutantkind, then the entire human race. He was immortal so how could we defeat him? How could we defeat a god? Before he could go on, a figure standing tall and proud, holding what seemed to be a staff of some sort, came to me and said to me,

'The staff of light shall dissolve the darkness. Find it mortal, for your and the world's sakes.'

At that precise moment, he handed me the staff and disappeared, telling me to go to Athens for help and that a god would tell me what to do from then on."

"That's quite a dream," Scott said skeptically. There was a hint of disbelief and irritation in the tone of his voice. Of course, Charles heard it but let it go, explaining the situation once again to make it clear to his fellow students on what they had to do.

When he did, a sense of excitement was running through my veins. I could not explain why but something told me this was the adventure of a lifetime.

  


We arrived at Crete. The moon was illuminating beautifully and I thought it was too pretty for anything bad to happen.

Cyclops, his alias being Scott Summers, the leader of the X-men, fixed his visor into place and circumspected the environment with scrutiny. He seemed to be listening to someone and I knew who it was. Charles Xavier. The man in the wheelchair with extroadinary telepathic powers and minored in telekinetic powers. The masternmind of the X-Men.

"Okay. He told us to go to that temple,"

A finger pointed to a large colossum in the south with a triangular roof supported by somewhat crooked pillars.

I sniffed the area first for anything unpleasant and used my hearing to catch any suspecting sounds. There was none. I ran to the temple, closely followed by my teammates. I got there and stood in awe as I looked, no, stared at the huge statue sitting before me. The coldness of his eyes burned into mine but I was defiant. Years of experiencing authority and pain hardened me to the fullest measure. The eyes seemed to have lost their glow and once again they became emotionless.

I scoffed and went in. Cyclops was yelling an orer and along came Kitty with Nightcrawler right behind her, Jean with Scott. Rogue came last. She looked very sad but masked her feelings well enough for the others not to see.

I put aside my concerns for the girl and went inside. I should have been ready because something caught my body and I was flung across the room. Not in the least bit happy, I growled and unsheathed my claws.

"Why hast thou come to his sacred place, young mortal?" A cold voice asked me.

'Well, come out and I'll answer you!" I snapped back.

"Very well."

The figure stepped forward and I closed my eyes in reaction to a bright light that covered it. I opened it again and let out a gasp when it was a male, so like the statue of David, sculptured by Michelangelo, strong, agile, beautiful.

The figure seemed to be surprised as well for his eyes shone brillantly like sapphire gems.

"No! A mere mortal!"

"Hey! I ain't no ordinary mortal!" I snarled, bending my knees to get ready to attack.

"No. You are the one who will, must defeat Him."

"Who?"

"Apocalypse." was his only reply before he vanished. It went dark again and I was alone. Again. Cyclops came rushing in and he came up to me. I couldn't see his eyes but I felt the energy glow most efficiently in them.

"Logan, we're a team!" He said in an exasperated tone. "We're supposed to be working together!"

I quickly put my claws to his bare white throat and replied warningly,

"A team? Well, a team makes everyone one and the same, and not leaving anyone out!" (I was referring to Rogue, who had a smile on her face.) Prof. Xavier suddenly said to us,

"Logan! Scott! Stop arguing! Please!! You-"

"It is all right, Xavier," another voice butted in politely. We stopped what we were doing and turned in the direction of the voice. It was a she, clad in a white cloth with an armour covering her chest, arms and legs. She wore a helmet over her face.

She walked silently to us and stood there before us. Everyone was silent. Even me. She was unearthly beautiful. All the right curves in the right place. She was far prettier than my dead Mariko-san. Mariko-san. Shit. I loved her as much as I could and I lost her on our 5th anniversary. I had to kill her because she begged me to so she wouldn't feel the pain of the virus she caught from her enemies. I would never forget her face when her heart was pierced by my claws. The eyes wide in pain but eventually shining in gratitude of what I had to do.

  



	2. Chapter 1 cont

  


My heart tightened at the memory and a tear unknowingly rolled down my cheeks.

However, the sadness did not last long as the goddess took off her helmet and the whole room seemed to have gone even brighter than ever before.

Highly arched brown eyebrows were etched neatly upon a pair of lovely brown eyes. A long graceful nose was placed on top of a fine mouth. Her beauty was flawless. Immediately I felt myself humbled in front of this deity and my knees felt weak. Cyclops seemed to be feeling the same thing and his eyes were in awe at the infallible beauty standing before him. I wonder what he was thinking, if he was comparing the prettiness of this lovely goddess and his girlfriend, Jean Grey.

She smiled in amusement and said, without moving her mouth, that we were welcome. She knew since the day this world was born our destinies, even mine. She was Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War. No wonder she looked like a warrior. Athena was sent by Zeus to tell us that one of us has been chosen to fight Apocalypse and at this moment she pointed a hand to me. I was stunned, despite being told before that I was the one.

The one. To do what? Kill an immortal? How is that possible. I chuckled and retracted my claws.

'Lady, all my life I have been doing something impossible. Going on impossible missions, dealing with impossible people, but this ain't one of them.' I hoarsely replied, bluntly refusing any recognition of the one having to save the world.

_It will be impossible if you don't believe in yourself. If you can't do that, then you may as well say a prayer for all of your kind and be sent to the underworld. Do that. I'm sure your beloved Mariko would be happy with your choice. I'm sure she would welcome you with open arms._

'You know, I hate it when people joke around me. But it really pisses me off when they're being sarcastic to me.' My claws popped out again. Athena shook her head as if I was stupid and my teeth gritted together in anger. 

_Go ahead. Attack a goddess. What will you accomplish?_

'Shut up!'

_You're angry. You need to be in a fury when you fight him. He will take away your loved ones. This world would be dead, like the Death Valley you humans call the desert in the U.S. If you do not choose, then the world is dead. If you chose, then there is a chance for hope and redemption for your deeds._

'My deeds?'

_Yes. Your deeds. You have killed many people in your lifetime. And in your previous lifetimes. But you are improving, James._

'James? Who the hell yer talking to?'

_You, James. James Logan. Named by someone you have long forgotten. But she has not forgotten you._

'I don't know what yer talking about. Speak english, will ya? I'm not a linguistic here!'

_There is no time to discuss this. But in time you will discover yourself in more than ways. You have always been looking for the truth. Well, you are in front of it. Just open your eyes._

_Open your eyes...open your eyes._

Her voice echoed in my mind and she was driving my crazy. Open my eyes? Geez. My eyes are opened!! Fuck. I hate riddles.

_Logan. You must go now to the sea of the Dead. There you will find the truth. The truth of your past, your role in life, and your future._

Athena was walking away from him and I reached out to her, screaming for her to come back. Where she is going?! What the hell is going on here?!

'Logan? We gotta go now!!' A distant voice shouted back and I turned my back on the cold statue that had come to life. However, I smelled something unpleasant, like an uncleaned kitty liter.

Sabretooth!' I snarled softly. The person being addressed to pounced on me but I was ready. I stood to one side and let him crash into the statue. It crumbled into tiny pieces as he collided against it.

'So, Logan,' Sabretooth growled menacingly, his greasy dirty blond hair drifting to his shoulders as he got up. His tattered light sandy clothes swayed as a gentle breeze came and he stood up to his full height, a foot taller than me.

'Hello, Creed. Ready for a bath?'

'Nope. How about a little hair cut, runt? Or maybe I should just take your heart out!!' He bellowed and struck. He struck me in the left breast and I gagged in pain. Blood welled up in my lung but my healing factor took care of that. However, I found myself locked in his iron grip. His mouth was near my ear and he whispered to me,

'Logan, give up. Your life is over. You were dead a long time ago. You're just a phantom refusing to go back to the underworld. Or maybe I should have the pleasure of doing that, eh?'

'No!! I will not be killed by the likes of you!!! You fucking bitch!!'

'Suit yourself!'

A splash occurred. I cried out in agony as he tore my hamstring apart. Pain flooded in my body a thousand folds and fury was accompanying. I hate pain. I hate pain. I hate you!!

I kneaded him in the stomach and he groaned. I used it as an opportunity to get away and get some time to heal. I escaped but the ground started shaking terribly. It was that kid, Lance, also known as Avalanche. I was tossed from side to side and my head hurt badly. Where was everybody else? Kitty was phasing through the ground, saving Spike and Rogue. Cyclops was handling the Quicksilver and Jean, the Blob. I just hope that Sabretooth wouldn't attack them.

Too late.


End file.
